


Of Crowns and Music Notes

by pcyxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Chanyeol, M/M, Music Store, Prince!Jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxo/pseuds/pcyxo
Summary: The vampire prince Kim Jongin just wanted to escape from the palace and explore the kingdom and nearby towns, the last thing he was expecting was to meet a cute human with an adorable black dog and a love for music.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, side!sebaek - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Of Crowns and Music Notes

As the crowned prince, life was pretty lonely for Jongin. His parents were both busy, being King and Queen and his sister was always with her husband in another country, raising her children. He spent most of his days in the study or in meetings with the council along with his parents. He was currently in his room at his desk staring out the window, instead of looking over past documents. He sighed in frustration, he just wanted to go outside without a hoard of guards and walk amongst the commoners in peace. He looks at the clock on his wall and realizes that it is around the time the guards change positions which means he can attempt to sneak out without the guards and his parents noticing. Jongin gets up from his desk and grabs his coat, rushing towards the door. 

He makes it down the hall and is about to go down the staircase, until Kyungsoo, his personal adviser and best friend, appears out of nowhere, in front of him. Kyungsoo had an unimpressed expression on his face, “Where do you think you’re going your highness?” Jongin tries to come up with an excuse, but sighs in defeat, knowing that Kyungsoo will read right through his pathetic attempts of lying. “I was trying to sneak out… But come on, ‘Soo can you please just let me do it this one time? I’m constantly stuck in this damn palace and it would be nice to get away from all thi-” “Just go. Don’t get into any trouble or embarrass the royal family, let alone yourself.” Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head. “Also-”, he pulls the hood over Jongin’s head, “Keep your hood on, people will easily recognize that you’re not a mortal.” As many people know, vampires, in particular, don’t have natural hair colors. Most vampires had red, which is what Kyungsoo had, dark lavender, pastel pink, or in Jongin’s family’s case, silver. Due to their status as royals, no one aside from the Kims had silver hair. Jongin nodded with a smile on his face, “Thanks ‘Soo.” He gave Kyungsoo another glance and went down the staircase and to the front doors of the palace.

He opened the doors and peeked out through the side, seeing that there were no guards yet. Jongin pulled his hood lower to cover his bangs and walked to the front gate, looking around once more, making sure that there was no one around to catch him and rat him out to his parents. Confident that the coast was clear, he walked out the palace gates and made his way down to the local town where most humans and other vampires lived. 

The kingdom of Launi was smaller than other surrounding kingdoms but was known for its woodland terrain and a strong military. The kingdom was made up of small towns, which were homes to both humans and vampires. Humans and vampires in the kingdom lived together in peace, old stereotypes left in the past. Jongin walked into the small town of Tox, which was known for its crafts and delicious delicacies that were mostly pastries. Jongin admired the beautiful nature that surrounds the area, not paying much attention to where he was going. 

Unbeknownst to the young crowned prince, a little black dog was running in his direction. Jongin who was lost in his own world was shocked when all of a sudden, he was on the ground, his hood falling down, revealing his silver hair, with a small ball of fluff on his chest. Jongin looks up and sees a boy with elfish ears and wild, curly, light brown hair, picking up said ball of fluff. He looks in Jongin’s eyes, with pure fear. “Your highness! Oh my goodness I am so sorry! Please don’t have me executed!,” the boy repeatedly bowed down at Jongin’s feet. Jongin was taken aback by the boy’s outburst and unintentionally let out a laugh, finding the boy endearing. The boy looked up at Jongin, with his eyebrows raised in shock. 

“I’m not going to have you executed. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I apologize.” Jongin makes eye contact with him and notices his large almond-like eyes, the small mole on the bridge of his nose, and soft facial structures. His appearance completely contradicted his voice, he looked like a young boy, but his voice was deep. 

Without thinking, Jongin asks, “What’s your name?”  
The boy looks confused as to why the prince of all people would want to know his name. “It’s Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, your majesty,” he answered, clearly nervous. “I swear, I’m not going to execute you, Chanyeol. I wouldn’t ask a person who I was planning to kill to a café now would I?” Chanyeol looks at him with a confused pout, which makes Jongin want to melt. 

“Huh? Why do you want to take me to a café? I literally just knocked you over with my dog and you want to take me to get something to eat? I don’t understand how vampire culture works, but I’m pretty sure that when you knock one onto the ground, you usually don’t ask them out to a café.” Jongin actually lets out a laugh this time, “Don’t overthink me asking you to go out, I just think you seem like an interesting person. Maybe, someone, I want to get to know better.” Chanyeol gave Jongin a confused look, “O-okay, I know a café not too far from here, but maybe I should drop off my dog first. I’m not sure if he’s allowed in or not.” Chanyeol holds his dog close to his chest, walking towards his home and Jongin follows him reluctantly. “Your Highness, you might want to pull your hood on, you’re going to bring attention to yourself with your silver locks.” Jongin does as he says but adds, “Chanyeol, please, you don’t have to be so formal with me. Call me Jongin.” Chanyeol is hesitant but nods, “Okay, Jongin.” 

-

After dropping off Chanyeol’s dog, who Jongin now knows as Toben, they had made it to the café. As they were waiting, Chanyeol turns towards Jongin and asks what he is going to order. Jongin smirks to himself, “I was thinking of asking for the cutie in front of me.” Chanyeol clearly didn’t catch on to what Jongin was implying. “Isn’t the barista marked though?” Chanyeol asked obviously. Jongin mentally facepalmed, wondering how it is humanly possible for Chanyeol, let alone anyone, to be this dense. But somehow, Chanyeol’s obliviousness adds to his charm. “Nevermind, I’ll just get an iced americano,” Jongin says, giving up on his first attempt to flirt with the young mortal. 

After ordering and getting their drinks, the prince and the human sat in a corner in the cafe near a window. It was later in the afternoon, so the sky was starting to turn into a warmer shade of orange. Jongin looks up from his drink and makes eye contact with Chanyeol. The human looks back and puts his drink down. “So why were you in town today? Usually, the royal family informs us that someone from the palace is coming.” “To be completely honest, I couldn’t stand being in that palace for another minute. I’m always stuck in there reading over documents and attending meetings. I just needed a break from it all, I was being suffocated.” Chanyeol nodded, “ I understand, I was feeling that in university before I decided to drop out of it. When I did and started working at a music shop, it became clear that making instruments and teaching children how to play them. So I can see why you would want to escape.” 

Jongin let a small smile slip, finally feeling understood. The only other person who had been able to sympathize with him was Kyungsoo so it was nice to have someone else. Maybe he’ll keep Chanyeol around as a friend, or maybe as something more.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more updates and if you have any questions feel free to ask me on curiouscat @emxo6188


End file.
